Mario's Vacation
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: A parody of Pikachu's Vacation. Mario and the SSB are off for a vacation. But are they enjoying it?
1. Chapter 1

This is my parody of the Pokemon Mini Movie, "Pikachu's Vacation".

You'll find out who does the Pokemon of Ash, Misty, and Brock. It's mostly the SSB characters with the exception of some VG Characters I added. However, I will not tell you who does Ash, Misty, and Brock. That is my secret. But if you really want to know, send a review about it and I PM back. If you don't like it and think it's wrong, whatever.

* * *

Chapter 1

Scene fades in with Mario's face filling in most of the scene. He is walking happily when a boy's voice is heard saying, "Well Mario, we're here!"

Mario stops and is awed at what he is seeing.

"Check it out! It's a VG Character paradise!" a man, sounding like about 26 years old, said.

"I heard this looks like tons of fun," a girl's voice is heard.

"Yeah, the VG Characters love it," another girl's voice speaks. "Just try to keep your eye on Pichu okay Mario?"

"Okie-Dokie!" Mario nodded and gave his peace out sign.

Clouds dissipate as we see a tall mountain with the Nintendo, XBOX, PS logos on top of it.

Title appears saying, "**_MARIO'S VACATION_**"

Mario is dancing happily to the paradise as Pichu runs up next to him. Toon Link, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Pit appear behind as they join Mario and Pichu. After a few seconds, Princess Peach and Princess Zelda appear as Meta Knight, Silver the Hedgehog, and King Dedede come into the scene. Krystal, Toon Zelda, and Amy Rose then pop in as we finish off with Captain Falcon, Snake, and Bowser.

After dancing happily, they enter the VG Character Paradise.

"VG Character Observation Unit now activated," a computer voice is speaking. "My function, monitor every move made by VG Characters, shapes and size."

Mario dances in and said, "Okie-Dokie, let''s-a have some-hmm?" Mario stops and hears a lot of rumbling behind him.

He looks and sees all of the VG Characters that were with him running to have their vacation started. Mario freaks out and avoids everyone. As Bowser went by, Mario spun around and fell down. King Dedede was the last one and bounces on Mario. Mario watches the pack disappear as he sighs. Behind him, Toon Link, Toon Zelda, Sonic, and King Dedede were standing around Pichu who looked very sad.

"Pichu, a mouse Pokemon," the computer voice explained. "Very cute but still has to learn it's move before evolving. If left hungry," Pichu starts to cry as everyone around it panicks. "it could release a storm so dangerous for people around it."

Pichu starts crying as lightning starts booming. Everyone avoids the lightning as King Dedede wasn't so lucky and got hit.

"Cheer up Pichu!" Mario said. "Ooh look!"

Mario messes with his face to make it look funny. Pichu stops and looks at Mario. Mario continued to make funny faces.

"Hey, let me try!" Sonic pushes Mario out of the way. He tries to make a funny face. But that made Pichu cry again. "Hey! I didn't mean to do that!"

Sonic walks away feelings bad for himself as Mario comes back to make funny impressions to Pichu. Sonic continues walking until he saw an apple on a tree.

"Hey guys!! Look!" Sonic called out. Mario, Toon Link, and Toon Zelda run over to see what Sonic wants to show them. "Maybe Pichu is hungry."

"Good-a thinking Sonic!" Mario said and goes to Pichu. "Pichu, you want-a a apple?"

Pichu stops crying and sees the apple. It cheers happily for it. Toon Link takes out his boomerang and throws it to the apple. It makes a direct hit and the apple falls down and rolls to King Dedede. He picks it up and looks at it for a second and then eats it. Mario, Sonic, Toon Link, and Toon Zelda gasp at what Dedede just did.

King Dedede walks away feeling good as Pichu continues crying. Mario sighs, thinking it is hopeless to stop Pichu, when Toon Link and Toon Zelda nod at each other as Toon Zelda walks over and picks up Pichu. Toon Link takes out the Wind Waker and begins playing a tune as Toon Zelda rocks Pichu like a baby. Pichu cheers happily as Mario and Sonic are watching happily.

"This is Toon Link and Toon Zelda's way of playing, 'Rock-a-Bye Baby'," the computer voice explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pichu is off sleeping as Mario, Sonic, Toon link, and Toon Zelda breath a sigh of relief. They start hearing hearing laughter not too far behind. they look and see four VG Characters laughing about something.

"Identifying VG Characters," the same computer voice said.

We take a gander at the first VG Character.

"Wolfen O'Donnell, Leader of the Star Wolf team."

We go to the next character who was very tall and skinny.

"Waluigi. The opposite of Mario's brother, Luigi."

The next VG Character looks like Waluigi but more plump and stout.

"Wario. The opposite of Mario."

The next VG Character looks like Sonic but is green and has a rather large scar on his chest.

"Scourge the Hedgehog. Clone of Sonic the Hedgehog."

Wolfen tells a joke and the whole gang laughs. Meanwhile, Pichu is having a hard time sleeping as it groans.

"If they don't stop laughing, Pichu is going to wake up," Sonic warned Mario.

Mario ran off and stopped in front of the gang.

"Hey, could-a you stop laughing please?" Mario asked.

"And why should we?" Wolfen asked as they stopped.

Pichu woke up and whined as Sonic, Toon Link, and Toon Zelda gasped.

"Aw great!" Sonic groaned.

"It woke up!" Toon Link announced.

All three of them ran up next to Mario.

"Now look what you guys done!" Sonic said to Wolfen and the others.

"What do you mean? I was in the middle of telling a great joke until Shorty here came in and ruined it!" Wolfen points to Mario.

"No no!" Mario faces them. "Why don't-a we get along nice and easy?" Mario smiles nervously.

Wolfen, Wario, Waluigi, and Scourge didn't listen and got real angry at them. Mario sees the whole thing happening.

"You want to mess with us?" Wolfen asked.

"Oh yeah. I could use a fight," Sonic smiled.

"You better not mess with us!" Wario said.

Scene changes to both groups just standing there glaring at one another. Why aren't they fighting one another if they were threatening each other before?

"VG Characters don't usually battle. Unless directed by their trainors," the computer voice answered.

"Come on-a people!!" Mario begged as he tried pulling Toon Link. He runs between the two groups and said, "Why don't-a we all calm down and set-a a good example for the baby?" Everyone stops glaring at each other and are doing as Mario told them to do. "Good-a! Now let's-a shake hands and forget this ever happened?"

Mario stops and sees Pichu walking away. Wolfen was about to shake hands with Mario when Mario ran off to get Pichu.

"Pichu!!" Mario shouted to Pichu.

"Hey get back here!!" Wolfen yelled at Mario.

Pichu is walking top of a log over a gushing river. Pichu is walking happily when it starts to lose balance. It looked like it was about to fall and Mario panicked when he saw Pichu. But Pichu regain balance and continued on. Mario sighs and gets onto the log to get Pichu. He is being careful as is walking slowly. He loses balance and the log starts rolling down the hill.

"MAMMA MIA!!!!!!!!!!!" Mario screamed as he is trying to stay on the log.

Pichu however was having a wonderful time and is having no problem at all. The log continues rolling down as Mario falls off it and lands in the water. He reaches the surface and grabs the nearest rock. He then sees the log go off and land in the water.

"Oh no!" Mario gasped, thinking Pichu was on the log and was in the water. He then hears Pichu's cheerful sounds. He looks up and sees Pichu perfectly fine and is walking on the other side. "Whoo!"

Meanwhile, back with the two groups, Wolfen takes a deep breath and is standing on his tiptoes. Sonic does the same as stands on his tiptoes. They start taking the risk by going further. Sonic loses his balance and falls in front of Toon Link and Toon Zelda. Wolfen and the others start laughing as Toon Zelda changed to Tetra and walks up to them.

"Okay my turn boys!" she said.

Wolfen stops laughing and walks up to her.

"Bring it on puny girl!!" Wolfen mocked her.

Tetra started moving her eyes around in circles. Wolfen obeys and starts spinning his eyes around. After a few seconds, he started getting dizzy and then fell down. Wario and Scourge were shocked to see him fall while Sonic and Toon Link were laughing as Tetra bowed to them .

"No fair! You cheated!!" Wario yelled at them.

"Get over it. You won, we won, we're squared," Tetra said.

"Let's take it up a notch!!" Scourge said.

"You're on!!" Sonic said.

They starred at each other as things started heating up. Mario is coming back carrying Pichu on his back. He then sees the two groups glaring at each other.

"Mamma Mia. Here we go again," Mario sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We arrive at a track and field as we see Sonic and Scourge get ready to see who is faster than the other. At the other end of the track, Mario, Toon Link, Toon Zelda, Wolfen, Wario, and Waluigi are cheering on for them

"When VG Characters are not allowed to fight each other without their trainors, they compete to see who is better than the other," the computer voice said.

Sonic and Scourge are stretching before the race begins. Mario is now announcing to get the race started.

"Get-a ready!!" Mario shouted.

Behind him, a rather large Bob-Omb walked up and started to explode. Everyone around were reacting to it as the fuse started to get closer. After a few seconds, the Bob-Omb exploded as Sonic and Scourge began running against each other. Back to the place where the Bob-Omb exploded, Mario is on the ground groaning, "This is-a not-a my idea of a vacation."

The competition was heating up as Scourge ran faster and went up ahead. But he didn't look and hit a VG Character. The VG Character was a Halo soldier. He picked up a large gun and fired it on Scourge.

"Wait wait wait wait!!" Scourge tried explaining but was hit and flew back and hit a wall. Sonic ran past the camera.

"Go Sonic!" Mario cheered.

"You got this race!!" Toon Link cheered.

"Keep going!" Toon Zelda joined in.

They were cheering and jumping as Wolfen, Wario, and Waluigi were looking at them with angry chibi faces.

"That's right!! No one can run as fast as me!! Sonic the-," Sonic was bragging so much, he didn't realize that something picked him and started carrying him the wrong way. "Hey what the? Hey! This is cheating!!"

Sonic continued screaming as Scourge ran past him. Sonic got off the strange thing and then began running at full speed towards the finish line. After that, he finally ran through it and fell down.

"Whoo. I made it. Finally," Sonic gasped as he looked to see Scourge jumping for joy, for he had won the race. "What!?"

Scourge continues jumping for joy along with Wolfen, Wario, and Waluigi as Mario, Toon Link, and Toon Zelda feel bad for Sonic.

They go back to the same spot from before, this time, Amy is with them.

"How dare you beat my Sonic in a race. I won't forgive you!!" Amy yelled at Scourge, threatening him with her hammer.

"Ooh I'm so scared!!" Scourge sneered.

"Can't-a we please stop-a fighting?" Mario begged.

"What do you say we kick it up a notch?" Toon Link asked.

"Agreed!!" Wario said and started pounding the ground.

Pichu was right near him and started avoiding the ground pounds. It went up in the air a few inches and landed on its butt. It started crying as Mario went over to comfort it. Just then, Wario hit him with a large ground pound. Wario along with his friends started laughing as Mario started to get angry.

"Okay, THAT'S-A IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mario screamed.

Wario stopped and walked up to Mario.

"Mario and Wario are same type of character with power and speed. If come in contact, both could start a chain reaction in determining who is powerful than the other," the computer voice said as Mario and Wario started running away from their groups at high speed.

Mario and Wario ran past a lot of VG Characters as they ran across the water and up a waterfall! They jumped from rock to rock above a chasm as they then ran through a maze. They ran past two VG Characters who avoided them.

We change to Baby Bowser with two other VG Characters. They yawn and laid down on the ground.

"This is a perfect place for a comfy nap," Baby Bowser said. Mario and Wario appeared running at full speed, making a loud rumbling. "Hey, what's that?" Baby Bowser asked as Mario and Wario ran past them and ran off as Baby Bowser and the two VG Characters landed on the ground. "Hey, what's the rush?"

Scene changes to Cyborg and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans showing off their moves to each other, seeing who is better. Cyborg has just shown a large laser beam.

"Ha! Top that!" Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Beast Boy changes to a monkey and throws large bananas. "What do you think?"

They start hearing rumbling sounds.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked.

They look and see Mario and Wario run past them as they fly up in the air and land on the ground.

"How about we consider that a draw?" Beast Boy asked.

"Deal," Cyborg groaned.

We now go to Bowser who is sleeping happily in his shell. Little does he know is that his tail is sticking out and Mario and Wario were running in the path it was on. Mario steps on his tail and Bowser roars in pain and dances around in agony. He stops and sees Mario and Wario ahead. Thinking it's some kind of race, he joins in and goes after the two. He is right on their tail and then sees them running faster. He tries to match their speed and then finally passes them. He roars happily and stomps on the ground so hard, it shook the ground and made Mario and Wario fly up in the air and fall off the cliff and land on a huge Goron. They hit its belly and land on the ground.

The Goron turns over and lands on top of Mario and Wario. Sonic, Amy, Toon Link, Toon Zelda, Wolfen, Waluigi, and Scourge finally catch up to them as they see the Goron on top of them. Mario and Wario finally get off of the Goron and are still angry at each other but they pass out from exhaustion. Bowser is flying around in his clown car as he flies past the group. He looks behind to see them but starts bumping into objects and breaking everything as he flies off his car and gets his head stuck in a hole.

Bowser roars for help as Baby Bowser wakes up from the noise.

"KEEP IT DOWN!!!!" he shouted.

Fire is shooting from the top of the place as Baby Bowser is caught in it.

Bowser is still stuck as he continues to roar for help. A rope is tied around his foot as Mario and the other VG Characters, that were with him at the beginning, were holding the other end.

"Okay and-a pull!!" Mario shouted to them.

They began pulling at the rope. We look in order from Mario, to Luigi, Toon Link, Toon Zelda, Pichu, Sonic, Amy, King Dedede, Yoshi, Fox, Silver, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, to Krystal. Meta Knight and Pit took one end of the rope in the air as Captain Falcon and Snake brought up the rear. They didn't seem to have much luck in pulling Bowser out. Bowser pulls his leg forward which caused all of Mario and the other VG Characters listed above forward and landed on top of each other.

Wolfen, Wario, Waluigi, and Scourge were laughing at this as Bowser began to cry, thinking he might be stuck in there forever. Mario was sad too, even though Bowser is his arch-foe, he knows they can't leave one VG Character behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mario hears the Wolfen and the others laughing as he shouted, "ENOUGH!!!"

He walks up to them in anger.

"Look, Bowser is-a stuck. If-a you help-a us, we could forget this feud. Please," Mario begged.

Wolfen and the other were shocked at what Mario said.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Wolfen asked.

"Maybe Mario is on to something. I think we should help him," Wario said.

"Well if you guys are in it, so am I!" Scourge said happily.

Everyone smiled happily to Mario except Waluigi.

"We'll help!" they said.

"Thank-a you!" Mario said.

They go back to the ropes and started pulling at the rope again. Only Waluigi remained behind, watching the whole thing. He looked away in anger. But after a while, he starts thinking about something as he looks at the whole thing.

"Waluigi may be a sore loser but also a tendency to work alone and not help others, even if it includes his brother Wario," the computer voice explained.

Waluigi continues to watch everyone struggle to get Bowser out and after a while, he walks up to the rope in front of Mario and begins pulling on the rope. Mario is surprised that Waluigi is helping and he continues pulling on the rope. Everyone was working together as they start pulling harder. After a while they start pulling with all of their strength. Bowser was finally free but the force of him being free flung every VG Character that saved back into the destroyed pile except for King Dedede who was hanging onto the rope.

Baby Bowser woke up from the sounds and shouted, "I thought I told you to keep it quiet!!" He takes out a bomb. "Well this outta shut you up!" He then sees a shadow around him. "Uh oh."

Bowser lands on top of Baby Bowser as King Dedede lands safely on the ground. Bowser walks away and there's a hole right where he landed. Baby Bowser crawls up and said, "I think I'll take my nap right here. Good night."

King Dedede watches and smiles happily.

"We did it!" Falcon cheered.

"Alright!" Sonic said.

"Awesome!" Amy agreed.

"That's-a what I call teamwork!" Mario said.

Scene changes to everyone working together to fix the damage Bowser caused.

"VG Characters always have a tendency to work together in certain situations," the computer voice said.

We see Mario carrying a log with Toon Link; Pit and Meta Knight carrying tires back to where they belong. And Amy whacking the log with her hammer on Bowser's head to get it straight.

Soon work was over and everyone was enjoying the rest of the day off as Mario and Waluigi were swinging on swings. Toon Link, Wario, Wolfen, and Scourge were sliding down a slide. Pichu is crawling through a tunnel as Amy starts patting on it. The tunnel collapses on Pichu as both of them laugh. Another scene shows Falcon watching Bowser playing on a teeter-totter with Wario, Wolfen, Waluigi, and Scourge.

"After a long day of working, VG Characters enjoy a day off and play all day," the computer voice said as Mario and the VG Characters waved to the camera. "VG Character Observation Unit now deactivating."

The sun is now setting as Mario and the VG Characters are watching it set.

"Hey Mario, it's time to leave!!" we hear the boys' voice call out.

Mario hears him.

"Pichu, Peach, Zelda, Amy, Krystal come on back!" we hear one of the girl's voice.

"Falcon, Snake, Meta Knight, Silver, Fox, we got to go!" the other boy shouted.

"Dedede, let's go!!" the other girl called out.

The VG Characters left the scene as Mario was the last one. He turns around to face Wolfen and the others.

"It was-a fun. Maybe we should-a play again sometime," Mario said and took his hand out.

"You bet," Wolfen said and shook Mario's hand.

They stopped and Mario ran off.

"See you next time!"

"Bye!!" shouted Wario, Wolfen, Waluigi, and Scourge.

The VG Characters have left the Paradise as Mario ran ahead up to his trainor.

"Hey Mario! Did you have fun?" Mario's trainor asked.

"You bet!" Mario cheered.

* * *

**Afterword**

Okay, now that this mini-story is over, I'm going to give you readers something about the VG Characters.

First of all, who are the trainors for Mario and the others? Well that question is about to be answered.

Playing Ash, Misty, and Brock is going to be weird and interesting to you.

Ash Ketchum: Freddie Benson  
Misty: Sam Puckett  
Brock: Spencer Shay, Carly Shay

That's right, the cast of iCarly is doing them. Pretty interesting huh? If you don't like it, don't send a rude review!

For their VG Characters, here's the list:

**Freddie's**:  
Mario  
Pit  
Toon Link  
Yoshi  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Bowser

**Spencer's**:  
Captain Falcon  
Solid Snake  
Meta Knight  
Silver the Hedgehog  
Fox McCloud

**Carly's**:  
Pichu  
Princess Peach  
Princess Zelda  
Amy Rose  
Toon Zelda  
Krystal

**Sam's**:  
King Dedede

Well, that's all I have to say. BTW, I am also in this by playing the role for Tracy (Pokemon the Movie 2000)

**Here are my VG Characters**:  
Hawkins  
Link  
Marth  
Ike  
Banjo-Kazooie  
Falco Lombardi  
Liane Freedman  
Kirby

Any questions, send a review!!


End file.
